joshthehedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
Jack the Hedgehog: Ancient Smackdown!/Chapter 1: The Ultimate Warrior Journey Begins!
This is the first chapter of Jack the Hedgehog: Ancient Smackdown. This chapter starts the journey of becoming the Ultimate Warriors. Character Keys *'BOLD = Master' Characters In This Chapter Heroes *Jack the Hedgehog (SB100) *Patricia the Skunk (SB100) *Josh the Hedgehog (JTH) *Jonathan the Reploid Hedgefox (JTH) Villains *Dr. EggPlankton (SB100) Bosses Training Bosses *Sonic the Hedgehog (Co. Ally Boss in Basic Training) *Amy Rose (Co. Ally Boss in Basic Training) *Shadow the Hedgehog (Co. Ally Boss in Moderate Training) *Rouge the Bat (Co. Ally Boss in Moderate Training) *Silver the Hedgehog (Co. Ally Boss in Advance Training) *Blaze the Cat (Co. Ally Boss in Advance Training) Level 1 Bosses (Planet Mobius) *Jet the Hawk (Act 1) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Act 2) *Chum Pod with Wrecking Ball (Act 3) *G.U.N. Truck (Act 4) *Egg Dragoon (Act 5) *Knuckles the Echidna (Act 6) *Sally Acorn (Act 7) *NICOLE the Lynx (Act 8) *Chum Dragoon (Act 9) *Chum Beater (Act 10) *'Leonardo the Lion' (Act 11) TBC Level 2 Bosses (Ancient Dimension) TBA Prologue: Let the Training Begin! (In the Grassy Field) Jack & Patricia: (resting on a hammock) Jack: Say Patricia? What should we do today? Patricia: I don't know. There are so many things that we've already done. Jack: I know, right? Patricia: Say Jack, what do you think EggPlankton is up to? Jack: I don't know, but let's relax for a little while. It's not like EggPlankton is preparing his ultimate plan for domination of the whole universe. Patricia: I guess your right. Josh: (resting on an ethereal hammock roped on two palm trees) Hey. Jack: Hi Josh! Patricia: Hello Josh, how is your day today? Josh: Just fine. I'ma relaxing today. I got nothin' to do for now. Don't worry, Ventilus is protected. Patricia: That's good, how is my sister Yuki today? Josh: ...? Patricia: Yuki & I have a sister-like relationship, remember? Josh: I know, but y'know, you're facing her husband-to-be. It's a hint of disrespect. Patricia: Oh...sorry. Jack: So, what do you think we should do today? Josh: Let's do some exercise. (summons Ancientcalibur) Wanna? Jack: Sure thing (gets off from the hammock) Patricia: We love to (gets off from the hammock as well) Josh: Alright. First, warm-up to condition the body. Then we battle. Patricia: Okie dokie Joshie. Jack: Alright then, let's start those warm ups. Josh: (cracks his knuckles) Stretching. (stretches his arms up high) 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... Jack: (stretching his legs' hamstrings) 1, 2, 3, 4. 1, 2, 3, 4. Patricia: (stretching her arms, legs & her tail) That feels good. Josh: Yeah. Stretching the tail is good, because tails have bones and muscles that need to be conditioned. It's for the best result of executing Iron Tail. Patricia: Thank you Josh, I really love stretching. Jack: (stretching his arms sideways) Yep. So do I. We love to get into top pysical condition. Patricia: (still stretching her tail) Indeed we do. Josh: (joint-cracking his fingers) Pfft. Next is... Jogging in place. (jogs in place) Jack & Patricia: (starts jogging in place) Jack: Lift those legs! Josh: (gradually floats as he jogs) O_o Patricia: (helps Josh get back down on his feet) There you go. Your safely back on the ground. Josh: Thanks. I felt like Ghost Q back there XD (SMT reference). Jack: (his arms, legs & neck are stretched) (sighs happily) Ok, I'm ready. Patricia: (her arms, legs, neck & skunk tail are stretched) I'm ready too & so is my skunk tail. Jack: How about you Josh? Are you ready? Josh: Wait a jiffy. (forms an energy aura around himself and it disappears after some moment) Done. Jack: Alright then, let's begin our training! Josh: (stabs Ancientcalibur on the ground, forming wind currents) Jack: (pulls out his Dragon Blade & pratices his slashes) Patricia: (pulls out her magic wand & her flying broom) Josh: (sheaths Ancientcalibur out of the ground) (charges at Jack) Sword practice! Patricia, Kitsune Saber! Patricia: (unleashes her Kitsune Saber) I'm ready! (charges at Josh) Jack: Here I come! (charges at Josh) Josh: Tch, a handicap match, eh? Let's see what potential you have got! (dashes in blinding speed and heavy-swings Ancientcalibur from behind at Jack and Patricia) Jack & Patricia: (hears the blade & then tries to dodge the swing) Whoa! Jack: What are you trying to do, kill us?! (slashes at Josh with his Dragon Blade) Josh: This is training, idiot. Naturally, enemies MAY kill you! (defends with Ancientcalibur & strikes the Dragon Blade out of Jack's hand) Jack: Hey! (picks up his Dragon Blade) Patricia: (strikes at the Ancientcalibur with her Kitsune Saber, trying to strike the Ancientcalibur out of Josh's hand) Gotcha! Josh: (Ancientcalibur is big enough to resist) Greatswords cannot be forced out from the wielder's hands. Remember my advice. (swings Ancientcalibur at Patricia) Patricia: (dodges barely) Phew Jack: (slashes at Josh's back) Josh: Good, you guys are sword-o-phobic. Or should I say... gladiophobic? (senses someone behind) Hrm?! (retaliates by striking the Dragon Blade with Ancientcalibur to alter its course) You're good in ambushes. But remember, there are some enemies that cannot be directly ambushed, due to their sensing powers. Jack: I see it now. We must constantly be alert. Always suspect the unexpected. Patricia: (slashes at Josh) Josh: (got a bit wounded on his arm) Ow. I intended to be hurt. Okay, sometimes, enemies may do OHKs or one-hit kills by restraining the enemy and attempt some sort of lethal move. You need to act fast to overwhelm the enemy and thwart his or her concentration. Like this. (teleports behind Patricia and attempts to restrain her, with his Ancientcalibur nearly across Patricia's neck) Patricia: Eek! Jack: Alright. (grabs Josh's shoulder, trying to restrain him, with his Dragon Blade nearly across Josh's neck) Like that? Josh: Pbbt, yep. But beware. If your enemy is too large, too small, or is too fast to be locked in a finishing move, you can't restrain him or her at all. If your enemy is too large, use distractive attacks. If he/she is too small, counterattack with magic. If it is too fast, counterattack with swift attacks. It is much effective if you scan for their weaknesses. I will give you X-Ray Sensors after the training. Jack: Right, that is a good point. Patricia: (gulps as she saw Josh's sword is very close to her neck) Josh: Don't be trapped with fear when you're locked. You can still retaliate. (moves his Ancientcalibur away from Patricia's neck) Beware: your attacks may be planned against the enemy, but be aware of collisions. They may happen and deal damage to both attackers at once. Patricia: Thank you for the tip. (wraps her skunk tail around Josh, trying to restrain him) Josh: (teleports behind Patricia) If your enemy is too fast to be locked in a finishing move, you can't restrain him or her at all. Restraining is not enough to defeat an enemy. Sometimes you have to make plans. (does a karate chop at Patricia's back) Patricia: (uses Iron Tail to try & block the attack) Josh: (the karate chop was actually Tachyon Chop) The Tachyon Chop clashes with the Iron Tail. The tachyon energy is conducted through Patricia's Iron Tail, causing a surge of blue electricity to be released, naturally electrocuting Patricia. Patricia: YEOUCH! (falls down after that) Jack: Patricia! (gets determined) Last chance! (slashes at Josh's arms) Josh: Whoa! (clashes with Jack's Dragon Blade) Nice one. You're fast. Keep it up. Jack: Thanks, Josh. (slashes at Josh's legs) Josh: (taps Jack's shoulder, backflips to his back, and delivers a low kick at his legs) Jack: Yipe! (got tripped by that low kick) Nice counter attack. Patricia: (getting out slowly) Josh: Knockdown attacks like the low kick, tackle, slam, and many of 'em can give you chances on initiating your finishing move. But don't do this on minions if your finishing move wastes a lot of energy. Patricia: (gets a bit electrocuted after that surge of blue electricity hurt her a bit) Ouch. I need some time to recover after that electrocution. That actually hurt. Jack: (gets up & use the leg sweep at Josh's legs) Josh: (his legs were hit) Whoa! (accidentally flips away from Jack and lands on his chest) LOL I felt like flying. Jack: How's that for a leg sweep? Josh: That's still a low kick. (his Ancientcalibur disappears) Hand-to-hand combat. (gets to his fighting stance) (a tint of blue electricity envelops him) Jack: (puts his Dragon Blade away & then preforms a spindash at Josh's stomach) Josh: (releases a surge of blue electricity) Jack: (got electrocuted) WHOA! Patricia: Jack! (sprays her skunk gas at Josh, trying to break Josh's concentration) Josh: Deflecting attacks is a good choice of defense! (casts a wind current to blow the skunk gas away to Patricia) Patricia: How can we stop you if we can't find a weakness to your electrical aura? (dodges her own skunk gas) Josh: I won't tell you. Enemies won't tell you their weaknesses. Remember that. Think of a solution. What kind of electricity envelops me? Jack: (was black covered after the electrocution by the blue electricity) Blue electricity that has electrocuted me? Josh: Yeah ._. Have you seen a lightning rod? Jack: Hmm...Patricia looks like we have to find a lightning rod, only one of us can wield it. Patricia: That's a good idea. Josh: I didn't tell you to use one. XD ....I meant that you need lightning insulators. Jack: Lightning insulators? What are those exactly? Josh: They're like the opposite of conductors. Like rubber, wood, stone, etc. Jack: I see your point. If we have these lightning insulators, we could try to stop the lightning attacks, correct or not? Josh: Correct. Jack: Hmm, let's see if Patricia & I can some lightning insulators. They might be useful against electric type enemies. Josh: Mm-hm. Patricia: I guess Jack & I will start searching for them. Jack & Patricia: (begins looking around for any Lightning Insulators they can find) Josh: (forms a wind blade on his hand) This will get handy. Jack: Hm? (notices the wind blade) Say, this sword looks interesting. What is it? Josh: No, this is just an aethereal blade, made from my energy. Jack: Oh, I get it now. Patricia: Say Josh, where do we find some Lightning Insulators? Josh: Find 'em yourself. Remember, we can craft weapons, armor, or any equipment with miscellaneous items like enemy drops. Money, expendable items, and key items don't count as miscellaneous. Lightning insulators are miscellaneous items. Examples are rubber, wood, stones, etc. Jack: I see, we will find some stuff that are miscellaneous & start building one out of them. Patricia: I believe so. Let's start find some miscellaneous stuff. Jack & Patricia: (begins picking up anything miscellaneous like rubber, wood, stones, etc.) Josh: Through alchemy or blacksmithing, you can craft various equipment. Jack & Patricia: (begins crafting a lightning insulator) Jack: Hmm, this should work. Josh: (facepalms) Only alchemists & blacksmiths can craft them. You two have no such ability. Jack: Then where can we find these Alchemists & blacksmiths? We never met them before. Josh: That's because you're not born on medieval times. They can be found in each planet, anywhere on your journey. There might be weaponry shops, armory shops, item shops, blacksmith's shops, alchemy huts, and more shops. Shops galore, I might add. Patricia: Prehaps we can try finding one of these Alchemists & blacksmiths somewhere in Planet Mobius. Jack: Say, do you know the directions to one of the alchemists or blacksmiths? Josh: Don't ask me. An adventurer must find these buildings themselves, not to be spoonfed by allies. Jack: Ok, I'm sorry. I'm just asking politely. Jack & Patricia: (heads off trying to find the buildings themselves) Josh: (leans on a wall, crossing his arms) Hm... Jack: (looking around with Patricia) Ok if I was those buildings, where would I be? Patricia: Hmm, that's a good question. (looks around) More importantly, what do those buildings have in common? Josh: (mimics the sound of metal hammering & sharpening) Ting! Ting ting! Bzzzzzz! Ting ting! (mimics the sound of bubbling) Pop pop pop! Msss! Jack: Wait, don't you hear that? Patricia: Hear what? Jack: Listen. Jack & Patricia: (begins to listen, not knowing Josh makes those sounds) Patricia: That's it. Those buildings are very loud with metal hammering & sharpening & the sound of bubbling. Jack: That's the answer. Let's listen carefully. Jack & Patricia: (begins to listen for the same sounds that they heard before) Josh: Not so accurate, but illustrative. Well, it's me. Jack: Oh yeah. We didn't know it was you. Patricia: But we've found a clue. A building is never quiet from the metal sounds & the boiling cauldron. Josh: Separate the two sounds into two buildings and you will know. Jack: I get it now. I'll follow one sound while Patricia follow the other sound. Patricia: I think we got it. Jack: (goes off to follow one sound of two) Patricia: (goes off to follow the other sound of two) Josh: Remember, you're in some kind of... oasis-like place. Head to town to find the alchemy hut & the blacksmithing shop. Jack & Patricia: (nods & then heads into town to find the Alchemy hut & the blacksmithing shop) Josh: (stands on the sand, crossing his arms) (At Town) Jack & Patricia: (searching for the Alchemy hut & the blacksmithing shop & found them) Jack: There they are. Let's go in Jack & Patricia: (heads inside) Patricia: Hello? Is anybody here? ???: FREE POTIONS GALORE! Red potions are tossed from a dark area to the ground. ???: Please, get those potions. It's for you two, it's free! Neeheehee! Jack: Oh thank you, but who are you? ???: Doubt not, my customer! I'm an alchemist! Name's Chemo. Buy anything you like! Potions & supah snacks galore! Or would you like me to mix miscellaneous thingy-majigs for you? Patricia: Yes, we would like you to create a Lightning Insulator please? Chemo: Apologies, but nope. I can't form cheap miscellaneous items out of other miscellaneous items. Sounds astray. Jack: (sighs) At least we tried. Guess there is no way we can take on against Josh's blue electricity aura. Chemo: You can go to the blacksmith's shop if you like to get armour and weapons crafted from miscellaneous items. Oh, oh! This is a special potion I made from.... A Solarstone and Slime Jam! Don't worry, the Slime Jam isn't disgusting as you think, fellers! This is called Solar Potion. It enhances your concentration & gives you insane muscles! Also enhances your fire potency. Only for $20! This is exclusive, so why don'tcha buy it before this potion is bought by other person men? Or women? That could be astray, I tell you. Neeheehee! Patricia: Thanks for the directions. Jack: (gives Chemo $20 dollars) Here you go. Chemo: My great appreciations to you! Here, use this wisely! (gives Jack the Solar Potion) Jack: Thank you. Jack & Patricia: (leaves & heads off to the blacksmith's shop) Chemo: Come again if you need more potions! In the blacksmith's shop, hammering of metal and sharpening of weapons are heard. '' ???: Ho there, fellas. D'ya need some tune-ups on yer gear? If that's in yer mind, ye're in the right buildin'! Jack: Uh hi, my name is Jack the Hedgehog & this is my friend, Patricia the Skunk. Patricia: Hi. Jack: We we're wondering if you have any lightning insulators for protecting ourselves from the electricity? ???: Sorry, brother man, I don't sell miscellaneous items. This is a blacksmith's shop, not a pedlar's shop. In here, I can forge awesome weapons for ya an' mix various metallic gizmos and whatnot for the weapon I'm forgin' for you. If ye have weapons & armour along with miscellaneous items, I'll forge 'em if ya want. Jack: I see. Patricia: Looks like we're on our own of finding lightning insulators. Jack: Yep. Let's keep looking. ???: Hate to say this, but: Are ye here fer the first time? I said this 'cause I wondered about why ye don't know of a blacksmith's shop since you asked a confusing question. Josh: (crosses his arms) Hmph. They haven't seen the likes of this shop yet, but here's what I'm wondering: No one does not know this place, for goodness' sake! (facepalms) ???: Hmm, I think it's natural. They're still kids, after all, eh, Joshu-san? Josh: (chuckles) That girl. (points at Patricia) She is 21. She's not a teen, Max. But say what? I wonder about something new. (mimics a critter's sound) I'm a wizard and I dunno about alchemy huts! Today I experienced entering one of those, once! We're looking for the opposite of electric conductors in these shops because I forgot that I can find 'em outside, in the overworld, not in these crafting shops! We need those urgently to stop the annoying shocker! We dunno about a swift plan to counter it! That's all we know! But we need more wits to know more countermeasures... Max: Really? Heh, ye're funny, bro. Okay, let's talk business! Jack & Patricia: (looks at each other) Max: Hey, ye two. Y'need something? Weapon crafting, armor tuning, I got 'em all. Jack: You see, we never really left. Sorry about that. Max: You don't need to say sorry. I just thought you were here for the first time. I thought adventurers like you two, particularly that white witch (looks at Patricia), would know about these shops. Civilization grows, so medievality will fade gradually. That's why you two didn't know. You are of the new generation. Patricia: I believe you are right. Jack: Yeah. I guess we are the new generation. Who knew? Patricia: Anyway, guess it's time to keep looking for some Lightning Insulators ourselves. Jack: Right. See you later. Jack & Patricia: (exits) Josh: Well, you know what? They're persistent and small-witted. Trying to gather lightning insulators just to get through my powers. It's useless if they have no equipment. (exits) ''In town... Josh: Hey, you guys. I have to be frank with you. You know what. If you keep gathering lightning insulators like this, still you have 0% chance of defeating me. Why? Blue electricity isn't only my defensive skill. WIND is my affinity and I can counter most attacks with which wind blades or even swordsmanship. Gathering these miscellaneous items will be initiated later, since you skipped the basics. You need to go out and kill monsters to gather money and XP. Miscellaneous items can be dropped by the enemy, or much advantageous: may be weapons, armour, accessories, or even expendable items like potions. Wait, I know XP sounds like from "video games" or what you call it, but it means experience. If you haven't known this from the start, before I told you, you need more vocabulary skills. :D Jack: I see your point. Patricia: Sorry for skipping the basics, Josh. We did try our best. Josh: Try your best? Really? I like your persistence, but you're focused on a single plan on accomplishing one thing: nullifying my blue electricity aura. However, there is no remedy to your problem until you have received more training in building your mind. Jack: Like training on using telekinesis or something to build up the focus? Josh: Tch, telekinesis is one example, but is not the best answer. The answer is "intelligence". If you build up your intellect, you can make easy countermeasures. I know it's one of your hard spots, but do your best to learn more. Learn more. Don't focus on one plan to accomplish what you need to do. That plan won't work, so make Plan B. Jack: Intelligence is making my head hurt. Patricia: Sorry about Jack, thinking is not his strong points. But I wonder what happens if we use electricity against electricity? Josh: Jack It IS making your head hurt, but you'll do good when you try learning. If you're an organization leader, you need to have a significant level of intelligence (not needed to be as intelligent as scientists), accompanied with wisdom and other virtues you possess. Patricia Repulsion, because one electric current is loaded with flowing electrons. Another one is loaded with the same charge. Like charges repel, as said in the electrostatic law. Jack: I get it know. Patricia: Very interesting. And maybe Sonic & his friends would like to train us as well. Jack: Shall we begin our training? Josh: Very well. Listen carefully as I train you—you need this. Jack: Got it. Patricia: Loud & clear. Josh: Okay. To begin the training, let us go back to the oasis. Jack: Ok, but I was thinking to be we would be heading at the training rooms, with Sonic & his friends helping us out, but that's cool with you. (runs off to the Oasis) Patricia: (runs off to the Oasis) Josh: Training rooms? Train individually. (teleports to the oasis) Basic Training In the oasis, instead of the "Oasis"... Josh: (crosses arms, leaning on a palm tree) Jack & Patricia: (arrives) Jack: We're here. Patricia: (panting) Wow, what a run. Jack: Yeah. (panting) We're ready for some Basic Training. Josh: Good. Let us start. (clears throat) Trainees, take my command. Fighting stance! Jack & Patricia: (gets into their battle stances) Josh: (does a cartwheel towards the two, then a flying cartwheel, then axe-kicks at them) Jack & Patricia: Ow! Jack: (spindashes at the back of Josh's legs) Josh: (backflips mid-air, curls into a ball, and does a Tachyon Homing Attack at the spindashing Jack) Jack: (tries to dodge them, but got hit instead) Ow. Jack & Patricia: (nods at each other) (Jack & Patricia begins to charge at Josh from two different directions, with Jack doing a Spindash aiming at Josh's back, while Patricia using Iron Tail, aiming at Josh's cranium) Josh: What?! (hurriedly dashes to the right) Patricia: (notices this) ! Jack: Now! Patricia: (missed Josh, but whacks Jack while spindashing) Jack: (got whacked, but still keeping his Spindash position, as he is launched at Josh's direction) Josh: Whew. (turns at the two, but sees Jack launched at him) O_o (creates a mediocre Tachyon Shield but it breaks and he falls to the pond) That hurt. Jack: (skids to a stop & rubs his head a bit) Whoops sorry about that. Are you ok? Josh: (teleports behind Jack and executes Tachyon Punch at him) Category:Roleplays